1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch panels and, particularly, to a resistive touch panel and a resistive touch electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screens are common in electronic devices. A four-wire resistive touch screen employed in the touch screen may include a film layer, a glass layer, and an ITO (indium tin oxide) layer sandwiched between the film layer and the glass layer. There are two buses on two opposite sides of the film layer, and two buses on another two opposite sides of the glass layer. The film layer contacts the glass layer when the film layer is touched by an object, thereby detecting a voltage at the point of contact to determine a touched position. However, the glass layer is easily defective which results in malfunction of the touch screen.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.